wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.2/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Nadciągająca burza. W tej chwili Janek się obudził i z uśmiechem zarzucił rączki na szyję matki. Atak febry nie powrócił. – Czy lepiej ci, synku mój? – zapytała pani Weldon, przyciskając dziecko do serca. – Tak, mamusiu, ale pić mi się chce bardzo. Nie mogli mu nic dać prócz wody, która pił ze smakiem. – A gdzie przyjaciel mój Dick? – zapytał. – Jestem, kochany Janku, – i zbliżywszy się doń, wziął go za rączkę. – A mój przyjaciel Herkules? – Jestem, panie Janku – rzekł olbrzym, wysuwając głowę. – A koń? – pytał chłopczyk. – Koń? odjechał sobie, odrzekł Herkules – ja teraz jestem koniem panicza, czy nie dobrze niesie? – Dobrze – odrzekł chłopczyk – tylko, że jak konia niema, nie będę mógł trzymać uzdy. Ale czy prędko dojdziemy do fermy? – Niedługo, Janku… niedługo – rzekła pani Weldon, pieszcząc i gładząc dziecko po twarzy. – Czy zezwalasz pani, abyśmy w dalszą puścili się drogę? – napytał Dick, chcąc przerwać tę rozmowę. – Dobrze, kochany Dicku jestem gotowa. Kroczyli więc dalej w tym samym, jak do tej pory, porządku. Chcąc iść dalej z biegiem rzeczki, trzeba było przedrzeć się przez gęstwinę. Kiedyś były tu ścieżki, ale »zamarły« według wyrażenia krajowców, t. j. zarosły je ciernie i krzaki. Potrzeba było trzech godzin czasu, aby w tak utrudnionych warunkach przejść milę drogi. Murzyni pracowali bezustannie. Herkules oddał Janka Nany i zabrał się do pracy; za każdem wymierzonem przez niego cieciem siekiery, wytwarzała się próżnia, jak gdyby przez wszystko pożerającym ogniem. Na szczęście nadludzka ta praca trwała niedługo. Po przebyciu mili drogi, dość szeroka wolna przestrzeń ukazała się w gęstwinie i prowadziła ku rzeczce; powstała ona skutkiem przejścia słoni, które zapewne setkami przebiegały tędy. Na grucie odbiły się ślady nóg tych olbrzymich zwierząt. Wkrótce zdawało się, że nie same tylko zwierzęta przeciągały tędy; i ludzie musieli nieraz przebywać tę drogę, ale w taki sposób, jak gromada bydła, pędzona do szlachtuza. Tu i ówdzie bielały kości i szkielety ogryzione przez dzikie zwierzęta; na niektórych trzymały się jeszcze pęta niewolnicze. W Afryce środkowej spotyka się długie drogi, całe prawie zasłane szczątkami ludzkiemi. Karawany przebywają tysiące mil, a iluż to nieszczęśliwych murzynów pada wśród drogi pod biczem agentów, ze znużenia i głodu, lub zdziesiątkowanych chorobami! Iluż to mordują niewolników sami handlarze, w razie gdy zabraknie żywności! Nie mając czem żywić, zabijają tych biedaków wystrzałami, rąbią pałaszami, lub zarzynają nożami, a rzezie takie i mordy nie należą bynajmniej do rzadkości. – A więc przeciągały tą drogą karawany niewolników. Przez całą milę wędrownicy potrącali co krok o rozrzucone kości, strasząc stada drapieżnych ptaków, które za ich zbliżaniem się ulatywały w powietrze. Pani Weldon patrzyła, nie widząc, Dick obawiał się ciągle, aby go nie zapytała, co zniewoliłoby go wyznać jej, że przez zdradę Harrisa błąkali się po nieznanej sobie afrykańskiej prowincyi. Szczęściem strapiona matka nie zastanawiała się nad tem, co widzi; znowu trzymała na ręku śpiącego synka i nim wyłącznie była zajęta. Nany szła obok niej, nie pytając o nic. Stary Tom szedł z pochyloną głową; on pojmował doskonale dlaczego przejście to w gęstwinie zasłane było kośćmi ludzkiemi. Towarzysze jego patrzyli na prawo i na lewo zdziwieni, jak gdyby przechodzili przez ogromny cmentarz, na którym, skutkiem wielkiego kataklizmu, wstrząsnęły się i otworzyły wszystkie groby; postępowali jednak nic nie mówiąc. Łożysko rzeczki pogłębiało się i rozszerzało jednocześnie; Dick spodziewał się, że wkrótce będzie się nadawało do żeglugi, lub, że rzeczułka złączy się z jakaś większa rzeka, wpadająca do Atlantyku. Postanowił też ciągle posuwać się z biegiem tej rzeczki i bez wahania opuścił utartą drożynę. I znowu więc zapuścili się w gęstwinę, siekierami otwierając sobie drogę, przesuwali się przez powikłane pnącze i oplątane nimi krzaki. Las się skończył, drzew było bardzo mało, tylko szerokie kępy bambusów wznosiły się ponad trawy, tak wysokie, że nawet zakrywały Herkulesa. Chyba tylko poruszanie łodyg mogłoby zdradzać przejście rozbitków. Tegoż dnia, około godziny trzeciej po południu, natura gruntu zmieniła się widocznie. Były to długie płaszczyzny, które w porze deszczowej musiały być całkiem zalane; błotnisty grunt pokrywały gęste mchy, przetykane wielkiemi paprociami. Dick przypomniał sobie w porę, co czytał w opisach Livingstona, który niejednokrotnie o mało nie uwiązł w tych zdradzieckich błotach. – Ostrożnie, moi kochani, – rzekł, wyprzedzając wszystkich – probujcie gruntu zanim na niego wstąpicie. – Rzeczywiście, – rzekł Tom – zdawałoby się, że grunt ten rozmókł od deszczu, a przecież w tych dniach nie padało. – Ale burzę czuć w powietrzu – rzekł Baty. – Tem bardziej musimy się spieszyć, aby przed jej wybuchem przejść te błota. Herkulesie, weź znów Janka na ręce; Baty i Austyn niech idą obok pani Weldon, aby mogli jej dopomódz w razie potrzeby. Pan, panie Benedykcie… Cóż pan robisz? – Upadam – odrzekł spokojnie kuzyn Benedykt, który zapadał się, jakby ziemia rozstąpiła się pod nim. Biedak wszedł na trzęsawisko i do połowy wpadł w gęste błoto. Podano mu ręce i wygramolił się oblepiony błotem, ale szczęśliwy, że szacowne jego pudło entomologiczne nie uległo uszkodzeniu. Akteon odtąd szedł przed nim, aby strzedz od nowego upadku biednego krótkowidza. Gdy wyciągnięto kuzyna Benedykta z tego błotnistego trzęsawiska, powstała na jego powierzchni znaczna liczba baniek, które rozpryskując się, wypuszczały jakiś gaz duszący. Livingstone nieraz wpadał w takie błoto po pas; porównywał on te grunty do ogromnych gąbek, z których za stąpnięciem wytryskały liczne strumienie wody. Takie przejścia są zawsze bardzo niebezpieczne. Przez pół mili Dick i jego towarzysze musieli iść po tym gąbczastym gruncie. Pani Weldon zniewolona była zatrzymać się, gdyż za kostkę wpadała w trzęsawisko. Herkules, Baty i Austyn zrobili nosze z trzciny bambusowej i umieszczono ją na nich wraz z synkiem, którego trzymała na kolanach; poczem starano się jak najprędzej przebyć te nieczyste bagna. Przychodziło to jednak z wielkim trudem, często poza kolana zapadali w błoto. Nareszcie około piątej wieczorem minęli bagna i grunt był teraz dość twardy, ale bardzo wilgotny; widać woda z rzek sąsiednich przesiąkała przez niego. Upał stawał się nadzwyczaj duszący; gdyby nie chmury, brzemienne burzą, zawieszone między palącymi promieniami a ziemią, byłby nie do zniesienia. Zdala, błyskawice rozdzierały obłoki, a wysoko nad niebem ryczał huk grzmotów. Straszna burza miała wybuchnąć lada chwila. – A jakież to groźne i przerażające są te burze afrykańskie. Ulewne deszcze, gwałtowne wichry, wiejące od górzystych wybrzeży, którym największe drzewa oprzeć się nie mogą, piorun za piorunem – oto walka w tych szerokościach. Wiedział o tem Dick Sand i był bardzo niespokojny. Niemożliwem było przepędzić nocy pod gołem niebem; cała równina mogła zostać zalana; lecz gdzież szukać schronienia na tej bezludnej płaszczyźnie, na której nie było ani drzewa ani krzaka? Nieznalazłby go nawet we wnętrzu ziemi; o dwie stopy pod powierzchnią była woda. Zdawało się jednak że ku północy szereg niewielkich wzgórz zamykał błotnistą płaszczyznę. Na ostatnim jasnym pasie, jaki chmury pozostawiły na horyzoncie, rysował się profil drzew. Choćby tam nie znaleźli schronienia, przynajmniej nie potrzebowaliby obawiać się zalewu; tam może było dla nich zbawienie. – Dalej, przyjaciele moi, dalej! – mówił Dick. – Jeszcze trzy mile do przebycia, a będziemy bezpieczniejsi, niż na tej nizince. – Naprzód, śmiało! – wołał Herkules. Dzielny murzyn chciałby był wszystkich pochwycić w objęcia i przenieść na wskazane miejsce. Pomimo nadzwyczajnego znużenia szli teraz daleko prędzej, jednak gdy burza wybuchła byli jeszcze o parę mil od zamierzonego celu podróży. Na szczęście deszcz nie towarzyszył pierwszym błyskawicom. Chociaż słońce nie zeszło jeszcze z horyzontu, zrobiło się prawie zupełnie ciemno; mgły obniżały się powoli, grożąc ulewnym deszczem; rozdzierały się tu i ówdzie niebieskie i czerwone błyskawice, roztaczając po nad płaszczyzną jakby sieć ognistą. Kilkakrotnie Dick i jego towarzysze o mało nie zostali ugodzeni piorunem; na tej z drzew ogołoconej płaszczyźnie, stanowili oni jedyne wydatne punkty, mogące przyciągnąć wybuchy elektryczne. Janek przebudzony hukiem grzmotu, przerażony ukrył głowę na piersiach Herkulesa. Biedne dziecko bało się bardzo burzy, ale nie chciało tego pokazać, aby nie martwić matki. Herkules uspokajał, jak mógł, małego chłopca. – Nie bój się, Janku – mówił – jakby piorun zbliżył się do nas, skruszę go w ręku, jestem mocniejszy od niego. I to przekonanie o wielkiej sile murzyna uspokajało chłopczyka. Ale za chwilę deszcz zapewne ulewny padać zacznie, cóż się stanie z panią Weldon i z całą drużyną, jeśli nie znajdą jakiego schronienia? – Co robić Tomie? – zapytał Dick. – Nie ma innej rady, trzeba iść dalej – odpowiedział stary murzyn. Nie możemy zatrzymywać się na tej płaszczyźnie, która deszcz zamieni w trzęsawisko. – Tak, ale gdyby jakiekolwiek obmyślić schronienie… choćby najlichszy szałas… Dick nagle przestał mówić; bielsza od innych błyskawica oświetliła równinę. – Co to jest, tam w dali?… – zawołał Dick. – I ja widziałem… – odrzekł Tom. – Czy to obozowisko? – Tak… musi to być obozowisko panie Sand… lecz obozowisko krajowców… Skutkiem nowej błyskawicy można było wyraźniej jeszcze widzieć owo obozowisko, zajmujące znaczną część obszernej równiny. Wznosiło się tam około stu namiotów, symetrycznie ustawionych, mających 12-15 stóp wysokości, ale nie widać było ani jednego żołnierza. Być może, że schronili się pod namioty, oczekując w nich, aż burza przejdzie, albo obóz był opuszczony. W pierwszym wypadku, mimo coraz posępniejszego nieba, trzeba było uciekać jaknajprędzej, w drugim korzystać z niespodzianie nadarzającego się przytułku. – Zaraz się dowiem, co to jest! – pomyślał Dick, i, zwróciwszy się do towarzyszy, rzekł: – Czekajcie tu, niech nikt za mną nie idzie; pójdę przekonać się, co to za obóz. – Możeby jeden z nas poszedł z panem – zapytał Tom. – Nie, Tomie, pójdę sam; potrafię podejść niepostrzeżony. Czekajcie na mnie. Wszyscy zatrzymali się, a Dick, wyszedłszy naprzód, znikł w ciemności, którą tylko błyskawice rozjaśniały chwilowo. Zaczęty spadać duże krople deszczu. – Gdzie jest Dick? – zapytała Toma pani Weldon. – Ujrzeliśmy w dali obóz… a może wioskę i nasz kapitan poszedł pierwej sprawdzić, zanim nas tam zaprowadzi. Dick powrócił po kilku minutach. – Chodźcie! chodźcie! – wołał uradowany. – Więc to obóz opuszczony? – zapytał Tom. – Nie jest to ani obóz ani wioska, – lecz mrowisko. – Mrowisko! – krzyknął kuzyn Benedykt, który aż podskoczył, usłyszawszy te słowa. – Tak, panie Benedykcie, ale mrowiska te są przynajmniej dwanaście stóp wysokie, więc spróbujemy dostać się do nich. – W takim razie byłyby to chyba mrowiska termitów żołnierzy, lub termitów niszczących, gdyż tylko te genialne owady wznoszą sobie takie gmachy, którychby się nie powstydzili najbieglejsi architekci. – Czy to są termity, czy nie – odrzekł Dick Sand – skłonimy je do wyprowadzenia się i zajmiemy ich pomieszkanie. – Zjedzą nas i będą zupełnie w swojem prawie – rzekł kuzyn Benedykt. – Cóż robić, chodźmy – rzekł Dick. – Zaraz, zaraz, czekajcie! – wołał kuzyn Benedykt – takie mrowiska znajdują się podobno tylko w Afryce. – Chodźmy! – krzyknął Dick, pragnąc zagłuszyć ostatnie wyrazy entomologa, aby pani Weldon ich nie usłyszała. Szalony wicher zaczął się zrywać; wielkie krople spadały na grunt rozpalony, za kilka chwil, gdy burza wybuchnie z całą siłą, nie podobna będzie utrzymać się na nogach. Wszyscy spiesznie zdążali za Dickiem. Niebawem doszli do najbliższego mrowiska, a jakkolwiek groźnemi mogły być termity, niepodobna się było wahać, i, jeżeli nie dadzą się wyprosić, trzeba będzie podzielić z nimi ich mieszkanie. U dołu stożkowatego mrowiska, zbudowanego z jakiejś czerwonawej gliny, wydrążony był mały otwór, który Herkules niezwłocznie rozszerzył nożem, tak, aby nawet człowiek jego wzrostu mógł przejść swobodnie. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu kuzyna Benedykta, nie pokazała się ani jedna mrówka z tysięcy tysiąców, jakie powinnyby się znajdować w mrowisku, czyżby to ostatnie było opuszczone? Gdy otwór został roszerzony, Dick wszedł pierwszy, a za nim pani Weldon i inni towarzysze i niebawem zaczął padać deszcz tak ulewny, iż zdawało się, iż zagasi błyskawice. Ale teraz mogli już nie obawiać się burzy, szczególny traf dozwolił im napotkać to schronienie, lepsze od chaty krajowców. Było to jedno z tych stożkowatych mrowisk termitów, które, jak się wyraził porucznik Cameron, jako zbudowane przez te maluczkie owady, większy budzą podziw, niż piramidy egipskie, wzniesione przez ludzi. – To, jakby lud jakiś postawił górę Ewerest, jedną z najwyższych z łańcucha gór Himmalaya, powiedział słynny podróżnik Cameron.